


You're My Everything

by BlancaPowell



Category: No Fandom, PlayChoices, The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell





	You're My Everything

“Ugh!” 

Amy walks into the apartment slamming the door. She had a long, hard day and nothing went as she planned. Exhausted, she falls on the couch hoping she wouldn’t have to get up for another ten hours. 

“Hey you”

Amy lazily opens her eyes and sees her boyfriend smiling at her. Without answering, she closes her eyes again. She hopes Chris takes a hint and leaves her alone but it doesn’t happen. Instead, he looks for something on his phone and after a while she hears the music playing. “Chris…” she starts but Chris walkes up to her extending his hand. “May I have this dance?” 

“Chris…I’m tired,” she tries again but her boyfriend has different plans. He takes her hand and guides her in a slow dance to her favorite song by Michael Bublé.

_And you play it coy but it’s kinda cute._

_Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do._

Chris sings along and Amy bursts out laughing. They dance across their living room, slowly, and Amy forgets about everything that went wrong. Right now Chris is all that matters. She smiles softly at him and he kisses her as the song slowly ends. 

They sway to the last notes of music and fall on the couch, locked in an embrace, both tired but happy. Chris still nods to the music as Amy’s eyes are closing.

“Chris”

“Mhm?”

“The song ended,” she says and feels him smiling against her cheek.

“It’s still playing in my head.” He kisses her forehead and pulls her closer. And just like that, they fall asleep, with words of Bublé’s song in their heads.

_You’re every line, you’re every word, you’re everything._

_You’re every song, and I sing along._

_‘Cause you’re my everything.  
_

* * *


End file.
